darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
734
Gregory sends Tim to help find Rachel and bring her back to Worthington Hall. Synopsis : The year is 1897, a time of intrigue and terror for all who lived in the great house, for the head of the family has fallen under the influence of an evil man, a man determined to reclaim an innocent girl who escaped him once, and now must again. Jamison misses Rachel and Tim sympathizes. Trask orders Tim to locate Rachel, but Tim refuses to have anything to do with bringing Rachel back to Worthington Hall. The truth is he's proud of his friend's escape. Trask threatens Tim to find out where Rachel is or he'll have Tim arrested. Tim reluctantly goes to the Old House and introduces himself to Magda. Magda doesn't trust him, but admits that she does know where Rachel is hiding, and will leave it for her to decide if she wants to see Tim or not. Rachel is surprised that Tim came looking for her, as he seemed very different the last time they spoke. However she remembers their years of friendship and tells Magda to let him in. When he opens the door to her hiding place she rushes into his arms, but stops suddenly when she sees Trask watching them. Memorable quotes : Rachel: There are so many things about the Collins family that I don't understand. ---- : Magda: (about Angelique and Barnabas) They deserve each other. ---- : Rev. Trask: Children are animals...but with one important difference. They can be taught, but not by talking. They learn through fear. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * David Henesy as Jamison Collins Background information and notes Production Story * Jamison learned from another boy at Worthington Hall that the locked closet was a punishment. * Tim and Rachel met every day for a year to plot their escape from Worthington Hall. * Rachel might have trusted Barnabas a week ago. She seems, not without some reason, to have lost her friendship with him very quickly, possibly due to learning of his association with Angelique. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jamison: If only I could open the door. * TIMELINE: Rachel laments how different things were "only a week ago before Trask came" to Collinwood. Minerva has just returned from Collinwood with news of Rachel's absence. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, the sound effects for the squeaky mausoleum gate/door and the scraping secret room door are missing--both open silently. * The memorial plaque for Naomi Collins on the secret door in the Collins Mausoleum bears the incorrect birth year 1761 and year of death 1821 instead of 1736 and 1796 respectively. Though episode 210 also states the same incorrect dates, the authoritative birth and death dates were established as 1736 and 1796 in 459. * A bang can be heard from off-camera after Tim states that he did not kill Simon Briar. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 734 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 734 - The Tragedy of TimCategory:Dark Shadows episodes